thecerverfandomcom-20200214-history
UnPhair
UnPhair was an Administrator on the CErver from June 2011 to March 2013, and is one of the few remaining players from the pre-revival Generation I era. He briefly served as fourth Owner of the server, from May to July of 2011. He was the founder of World I towns Rome, New Rome and New Spahn City, and head of The Colosseum build project. While he received criticism from several players during World II, he was indisputably the most instrumental to keeping the server running at that time- doing most of the work involving plugins, gameplay balance, and maintaining the economic system. History World I UnPhair joined the server during its earliest days, founding the town of Rome shortly after joining. He became fast friends with many of the members, including now Owner GameSultan and longtime member ff7perfection. Toward the middle of World I's lifespan, UnPhair took on one of the server's largest build projects to-date, the Coliseum, a 1:1 scale replica of real-life World Wonder "The Coliseum". Many users helped in its construction, but it was chiefly UnPhair's project, with him supplying much of the needed material, as well as laying out the base oval-shape. It should be noted that this occurred before flight was implemented, meaning each window had to be pillared up to individually to be carved out. UnPhair also was co-founder of Cave Idus, the largest storage unit on the server at that time, along with friend ff7perfection. In addition to this, UnPhair had a large mansion with the server's first ever Staff Statue, made by Eagle. After third owner shyfe stopped running the server toward the end of March 2011, it was UnPhair that obtained the files and hosted them from his home computer, this was the end of true Generation I, and the beginning of Generation 1.5, the revival of World I, and what many consider to be the server's Golden Age. Lasting from this point up until the world's end on September 15th, 2011. Post-revival, UnPhair (with GameSultan's agreement) moved spawn from its original location, to a point more central to the newly expanded world, to encourage further expansion into previously untouched territory. He then built New Spahn City, and laid out organized plots for players to purchase. The cost was eventually done away with, as it proved unpopular, and many new players did not have the money for a plot. UnPhair also gave the server RooCEvelt Field Mall, which, to this day is the server's official mall, being WorldEdited into each successive world. World II World II saw a complete overhaul to server philosophy. In collaboration with GameSultan, UnPhair implemented an actual, stable economy. Gone was the inflation of the previous map, with set prices in the server's spawn mall, there was now a benchmark for every item. This not only meant items could be bought for less than on the previous world, but that player-to-player transactions were also promoted, as one could often get a better deal than from the official store. UnPhair joined GameSultan's Golden Horde at the beginning of World II, and served as second-in-command. The Golden Horde was short lived, however, and disintegrated, only to rise later as The Legion, which UnPhair would not join officially until very late into World II, offering his current project, Idus, the spiritual successor to Cave Idus, to be a Legion outpost/town hybrid. Idus was a project that UnPhair had undertaken, again with friend ff7perfection. It was to be its own exclusive town, within ornate walls and with organized plots. Underneath, The Abyss, a massive underground chasm that was to be used for Idusian storage. World III UnPhair has not been very active on World III, as he has become more busy- in addition to becoming heavily involved in oc.tc and other PvP-related endeavors. For a time, UnPhair was #1 on the oc.tc leaderboards, which consist of thousands of players worldwide. For this, UnPhair is regarded as the server's authority on PvP. On March 1st, 2013, UnPhair resigned from his Administrator position due to being busy with outside life and not being able to be around as much. By his request, Eagle filled the spot of the third Administrator. World IV UnPhair appears occasionally on World IV, usually hanging around the Fleegion Compound. Builds World I *Rome *New Rome *Phair Compound *Cave Idus *The Colosseum *New Spahn World II *World II Spawn (In collaboration with GameSultan and TSoM1959) *Idus Video Appearances UnPhair appears in the following TheCErverBox videos. *Episode 1 (technically, playing just1n43) *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 5 *CErvivor (mentioned) *Let's Play: Hardcore Challenge *Eagle's Top 10 CErver LP Moments *Lost Scene 1: Pigfish99's Crucifixion *CErver Let's Play Quote Montage *Eagle's Hardcore Highlights *Low Budget CErver History World I Part 1 (sprite only, played by Eagle) Category:World I User Category:User Category:Mayor Category:Group Leader Category:Former Staff Category:Former Administrator Category:Former Owner